A student's life
by Shurah
Summary: Eight individuals, one academy; join them as they embark on a journey filled with ups, downs, fan girls and annoying little siblings. Human names used and portrayed not as nations but as individuals. Genre: Humor, Parody, Adventure, Romance, Family and School life
1. Prologue

**A student's life**

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary:** eight individuals, one academy; join them as they embark on a journey filled with ups, downs, fan girls and annoying little siblings.

Human names used and portrayed not as nations but as individuals.

**Genre:** Humor, Parody, Adventure, Romance, Family and School life

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Welcome to World Academy, a prestigious international school that caters to young talented individuals across the globe and prepares them to be globally competitive not only in academics but social as well.

While here, they would experience first hand forging friendships that last a life time and here, eight individuals had formed their long lasting bond not only as friends but brothers as well.

They've been through ups and downs and helped each other surpass every obstacle. Fell in love, get dumped and gain enemies, not to mention helped each other in dealing with love life, fan girls and annoying little siblings.

Ready for your first day?

Then…

WELCOME TO WORLD ACADEMY!

And enjoy your stay

**(=^_^=)**


	2. 1 America

**A student's life**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Alfred F. Jones (America)**

* * *

"Hey Al! wake up or you'll be late for school" the occupant of the bed just groan still not showing signs of getting up, so his brother did the only plausible thing to wake the sleeping log by throwing a life-size pillow.

_BAM!_

"Argh…!" said occupant of the bed sits up while rubbing his head. "What was that for, bro?" he questions, earning him a stern look from his peeved twin.

"It's freaking 6:45 and homeroom starts at 7:00 you roughly have 15 minutes to get ready, eat and travel so I suggest you get your butt out of bed or I'll let kumajiro sit on your face." said Matthew then he left for school.

Eyes widening "no Mat, anything but the butt" he said shuddering as a particular memory resurface and proceed to get ready.

_**Alfred POV**_

It's not like we need to ride the bus for school, you see we live in a dormitory provided by the academy so that according to them students would be able to concentrate more on school that anything else and lessen the traveling time. It's divided into two, the east side for girls and west side for boys.

Before anything else let me introduce myself.

I'm the hero!

Hehe… name's Alfred F. Jones and the person who threaten to unleash his polar bear's butt on me is my twin brother Matthew Williams, you might be wondering why we don't have the same surname; well, it sorta complicated and it would take long just to explain it. To make long story short out parents divorced when we're young, he's using our mom's and I'm using my dad's so you get the gist of it.

My favorite food is hamburgers… yeah I know it's unhealthy and Mattie keeps nagging me about my diet thus the food served that would make any herbivores cry for joy. Heck, he had once berated me for three straight hours how's that for a skill?

So, right now I'm jogging down the hallway to my classroom hoping I'm not late, as I was about to enter my classroom someone shouted at me.

_**Norm POV**_

"Hey you, how many times do I have to tell you to properly wear your tie and tuck your shirt! This is the tenth warning you've been given" shouted a guy with unruly blond hair and… was that caterpillar eyebrows?

* * *

**Shurah:** I initially wanted Mattie to be his usual self but I'd rather not and went ahead and gave him spunk.

**Alfred:** yeah, to think you even made him use that fur ball as a threat.

**Matthew:** (_blushes_) um…

**Shurah:** Oh come on, I like it this way. (_puts arm around Matthew's_)

**Alfred:** (_grumbles_)

**Matthew: **read and review.


	3. 2 England

**A student's life**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland (England)**

* * *

"Hey you, how many times do I have to tell you to properly wear your tie and tuck your shirt? This is the tenth warning you've been given" shouted a guy with unruly blond hair and… was that caterpillar eyebrows?

"Hey Iggy! Sup?" he waved and started fixing himself.

"Not here you bloody idiot! Use the washroom and stop calling me Iggy."

"Oh come on dude, we've been friends since diaper age."

Students were beginning to pile so they had no choice but to enter the classroom.

"I don't know what to do with you; sometimes I'm in doubt if you're of the right age." Shaking his head as he sit down.

**Arthur POV**

Good day to everyone!

I supposed an introduction is proper, my name in Arthur Kirkland from United Kingdom or commonly known as England and like this git had said, we've known each other since we were very young.

Our parents are friends, the reason why I grew up knowing the twins. Matthew is okay with me he's polite, kind and has a nice personality while Alfred is the opposite; well I guess it's true even though they are twins they were as different as two sides of the coin.

Enough about that, I'm about the same age as them and the current student council president and one of the top students of this academy being the number two and much to my dismay had to share my position with the bloody frog. Uh… that insufferable flirt.

As the student council president I had to keep an image, be the law, the role model. That is why I'm working almost non-stop, juggling council work, studies and club activities. Quite tiring honestly but it's manageable.

_**Norm POV**_

"Ohonhonhon…" somebody had laugh by the doorway and said somebody is heading their way just as they got comfortable with their seats. "Distressed so early in the morning, mon chere?"

"What the hell are you doing here you bloody frog? You're not even from this class."

"Tut tut Kirkland temper temper" teased the blond. Alfred snorted garnering his attention. "And what's with that reaction, Jones?" he asked.

Feigning a smile he replied "nothing… nothing… not a thing" look up the clock "it's almost seven why don't we save the teasing for later."

"I suppose, then I'll see you later then" and with that the bloody frog… erm… the blond is out.


	4. 3 France

**A student's life**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

* * *

Walking up to his classroom only find that the teacher is already in front, nodding to him he took his seat and listen to today's announcement but to him it went to his right ear and out of his left ear; in short he doesn't care not unless it pique his interest.

His day is already complete since he's done with the daily ruffle-the-uptight-student-council-president's-feathers routine.

_**Francis POV**_

Bonjour!

I am Francis Bonnefoy from the land of romance France, as you can see I'm seating in my class pretending to listen to what the teacher is saying or something or whatever. I was bored that's why earlier I went to the next class for my daily entertainment and it never fails I tell you.

I've grew up knowing Alfred and Arthur since we lived in the same high-end subdivision. Either of their parents would invite mine with me of course tagging along. That's how I came to know them.

So… how did we end up with this kind of relationship? Well, it starts with something silly. Over who did the twins like more as a playmate; you know kids always getting into competition on who has the latest gadgets, who's better in studies, who's capable of beating Alfred's top score in his video game… something like that.

Up until now that we're attending the same high school we never got a rest. The upcoming exams will determine who's better.

_**End POV**_

* * *

"…you may come in now." Said the teacher, as soon as the new student stepped they were gasp and sequels coming from the girls and groans of disappointment from the boys.

Surfacing from his own world he look around him only to raised an eyebrow on some of the males' blushing faces and gaping mouth, when he look in front.

"_The heck, is it a girl or a boy? God, he's so cute!_" only when the new student opens his mouth to introduce himself did his questions were answered.

"My name is Wang Yao I came from China, it's nice to meet you all." And he bowed.

"_Oh… it's a guy_" then he grinned "_another bishounen such as moi, well… we MUST be friends._"


	5. 4 China

**A student's life**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Wang Yao (China)**

* * *

Ni hao! I'm Wang Yao from China aru, I've lived there for most of my life until I transferred to this new school which is overseas; I lived with my mother and five siblings… imagine that aru, you might probably know that my country has a one child policy that sad to say my mother had completely forgotten so she ended up having six, well this is due to the divorcing then remarrying then divorcing then remarrying, until she finally got fed up changing husbands and just decided to concentrate on her career and raising us but still manage to have an open communication with her ex-husbands for the sake of us aru.

I'm the eldest and you might have guessed a Chinese both parents are from mainland. Next to me is Honda Kiku he's half Japanese then Hsu Ling Mei whose dad is a Taiwanese then Li Xiang his is from Hong Kong then the ball of energy Im Yong Soo half Korean and our youngest sibling who unfortunately has a mouthful for a name (_mom's fault_) Mariana Pilipa Magdayo Mendez (_told ya_) we call her Pili is half Filipino.

Despite living a comfortable life and us siblings have our own nanny, we were very adept with household chores in which Mom insisted that we learn incase we decided to move out and have our own place so that we wont be ignorant with how things work.

Right now I'm standing in front of my new classmates and there's this blond guy who looks to be the same age as me looks up and squinted his eyes.

Aiyah! He thinks I'm a girl! Imagine that, how do I know? Judging by the way he looks at me. I'm not surprise since I get this a lot and have a body type of what you call androgynous; perhaps if he would just pay attention to little details like my uniform or my voice. That's when I introduced myself to the class.

"My name is Wang Yao I came from China; it's nice to meet you all." And I bowed. Now that it's fixed.

_**End POV**_

* * *

Yao was told to sit at the right side of the blond guy he noticed earlier; when he was seated his new seatmate introduced himself as Francis Bonnefoy from France.

"Say… let's be friends" he said.

"Sure why not?" he replied.

"Since you're new here, I'll introduce you to some people so you have to join us for lunch."

"That would be great." He happily replied, at least he won't have a hard time making friends and spending his school life a loner.

_**Lunch**_

They made their way to the cafeteria and passed by a table in the corner of the room, Francis creased his eyebrows as if the guy seems familiar to him but he's not too sure waving it off he continued with the introductions.

"—then there's this blonde guy with fuzzy eyebrows he's the student president" as they were about to order then heard someone screaming 'no way' checking it they found Alfred talking to the guy they passed by earlier.

Out of curiosity they made their way to where he was.

"You're too noisy Alfred… what are you guys doing?" Francis asked then he saw the badge and brought out his own.


	6. 5 Russia

**A student's life**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ivan Braginski (Russia)**

* * *

Oh… hello there! Would you mind joining me for a while, well at least let me introduced myself first before you leave *creepy smile*.

First off, my name is Ivan Braginski from Russia despite my size I'm still a high schooler I'm just big boned. I have an elder sister and a younger one but we rarely see each other due to us living a separate house; you see, my parents keep on fighting so they opt to divorce and I guess I can say that it became the reason why I became reclusive and thus making me friendless.

I would absolutely do everything just to have friends even if it resulted to me becoming an underling instead of a friend as long as I'm in the company of one I'm happy. There is this one time when I was young that the group of my so called friends dared me to do something rather dangerous, if I manage to do it then I'm in. As I was about to do it another group of kids appear and stopped me.

I kinda forgot their name or appearance, if I remember correctly one of them has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, wears glasses and a loud mouth, the other has blonde unruly hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows the last one also blonde but his are until his chin, blue eyes and a little flirty despite me being a guy. I was very thankful to them and for the first time I have friends I can call my own but they had to go home since they're just on a vacation and since then we had no communication.

I wonder where they are now, but before we parted ways we had a little something shared together, a little trinket.

*laughs* wanna see?

Here it is, a badge that depicts our nation's flags I'm from Russia so I had the Russian badge. So, I guess that's it… thank you for listening. Off you go then.

_**End POV**_

* * *

"—then there's this blonde guy with fuzzy eyebrows he's the student president" said a blonde guy as he walk passed Ivan's table.

Ivan didn't notice since he was busy looking at his keepsake, wondering where his childhood friends are when suddenly a shadow darkens his view of the badge, he looks up and…

"No way!" said a blonde guy with glasses as he snatches the badge from Ivan.

"Hey… Give it back!" he said trying to retrieve his trinket.

"Where did you get this?" asked Alfred.

"My friends gave it to me when I was young, now can I have it back" he answered still struggling from the arm the stopped him from his goal, despite Alfred's size he's strong, ridiculously strong.

"Are you sure?" he showed the badge to the now seated Ivan "this badge is custom made and there are only four of these" he explained showing the exact replica but his has the American flag.

"What the bloody hell are you doing you prat?!" said Arthur peering at what Alfred is holding. "Wait, I know this badge… where did you get this?" he asked Alfred who in turn nodded at Ivan's direction.

Arthur intently looks at Ivan who maintains his silence throughout the conversation. Then another two joined them asking the same question. To his surprise also brought out his own badge.

"No way… no way dude, Ivan from Russia?" said Alfred.

"Ivan? As in the kid who almost got hurt from a stupid dare?" said Francis. The trio turned to the said owner of the Russian badge who regarded them with an equal reaction, then he stood up and…

"Hello, nice seeing you three again." Ivan replied uncertain.

"WHOAH!" was an instant reply making them the center of attention in the cafeteria; there was an exchange of hugs, pats and how are you. Then the introduction of Yao to the group and they decided to sit together for lunch to catch up on things, filling in of information for Yao.

Ivan for the first time since enrolling in this school was happy to be reunited with his friends and acquire a new one. He's not alone anymore.


	7. 6 Italy

**A student's life**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Feliciano Vargas (Italy)**

Ciao everyone! PASTAAAAA!

(Then a girl passed by "Ve~ bella, bella… Ciao! Ciao! Ciao!")

Ve~ I apologize let me introduce myself I'm Feliciano Veneziano Vargas from Italy; I have an elder bother but I believe you'll meet him later on. Our parents were Senators that's why they're away most of the time so we grew up with our grandfather Aurelus Maximo Vargas who is a retired General.

I love making pasta dishes and sharing it with everyone; even my grandpa comments on them and that I would make a fine chef. I have a long time friend from Germany; my fratello and I met him during our vacation in his country… he likes potatoes that's why my fratello likes to call him potato bastard. I keep on reprimanding him that swearing is bad but he wouldn't listen. There's also one from Japan and up until now we still have communication, hmm… how do I describe him? Well, he's a bit serious, acts like an old man despite us having the same age, has an obsession with anime and is a famous mangaka despite his age under the pseudo name of Himura Hide and a little bit eccentric.

And much to my happiness we ended up in the same academy and at the same class… sweet! That's why I'm happy to be reunited with them and I know that my school life will be much more exciting. As of now we are heading to the library to review for our upcoming exams. My grandpa always told us that education is important and that it is the bequest a parent can give to their children and I think so too, that's why even though the exams are months away we opt to prepare early.

_**End POV**_

"Ve… Ludwig, I'm hungry can we get pasta now?" whined Feliciano as he lazily paw through his geography book, his head resting on his hand; no doubt a picture of a bored and hungry highschooler. His friend looked at him as if he was insane.

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, we've only been here for barely five minutes and you're whining about food?!" Scolded an irritated German leafing through his book and taking down notes, their other friend Kiku continued reading but stopped when his friend gave him the puppy-eyes attack, he sighed and affixes a bookmark before closing his own book.

"Feliciano-san, may I remind you that it's your idea to review early even though the exams are months away."

"I know and I ought to stick with the plan but I'm really famished." He proved his point by plopping his head on the table in semblance of someone who's in verge of dying. Not knowing what else to do his friends gave in not because of pity but it's for their friend to stop whining. Keeping their things and hightailed out of the library to the cafeteria for a quick snack; truth be told they were quite starved themselves.

* * *

_**Cafeteria**_

"WHOAH!" was the noise they heard as they finished getting their food and is in the process of finding a seat; the racket centers to a group of boys from the corner of the room. Kiku recognizing one of them immediately traced his way towards the group.

"Kiku where are you going?" asked Feliciano but nonetheless follow his friend; they ended up in the now seated noisy group who looked up upon their approach.


	8. 7 Germany

**A student's life**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany)**

* * *

Hello! I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany (_**Feli:**__ Ve… smile Ludwig smile_) as I've told you I'm from Germany, I have an older brother here in the academy who is attending the college department.

This guy here (_points to nosy Feli at the back_) is a friend of mine from Italy and the quiet one is from Japan; we've been friends from way back when we were young I met Feliciano when he and his family had vacation in my country and Kiku when my family celebrated my elder bruder's birthday in Japan.

How do I describe my relationship with them? Hmm… let's see, I guess its fine, despite the differences with our personality; I have no problem with Kiku being the quiet one he is but Feliciano… it surprises me that I was able to understand what he wanted to say with him just saying 'Ve'. (_**Feli:**__ Ve… meanie_)

_**End POV**_

"I know and I ought to stick with the plan but I'm really famished." Feliciano said proving his point by plopping his head on the table in semblance of someone who's in verge of dying. Not knowing what else to do they gave in not because of pity but it's for their friend to stop whining. Keeping their things and hightailed out of the library to the cafeteria for a quick snack; truth be told they were quite starved themselves.

"Fine but we get only five minutes and after that we're coming back… is that clear?"

"Ve~ Ludwig can it be ten?" he bargained.

"Five"

"Ten"

"Five"

"Ten"

"Five and that's final!" Ludwig said. His friend depleted and even more famished settled for five minutes.

"Yes, sir!" Feliciano mock saluted as he fixes his things.

"Remember what you have said Feliciano-san, you agreed for five minutes" Kiku reminded as they made their way to the cafeteria.

_**Cafeteria**_

"WHOAH!" was the noise they heard as they finished getting their food and is in the process of finding a seat; the racket centers to a group of boys from the corner of the room. Kiku recognizing one of them immediately traced his way towards the group.

"Kiku where are you going?" asked Feliciano but nonetheless follow his friend; he sigh… so much hoping for a quite break time, not that they have those leisure well at least less noise but his friend had other plans. Quietly following his friend as they made their way to the now seated noisy group people who looked up upon their approach.

* * *

**Shurah:** I apologize if the ending is quite similar to the one from the previous chapter. I'm just showing the situation from the others perspective.


	9. 8 Japan

**A student's life**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Kiku Honda (Japan)**

Konnichiwa! My name is Kiku Honda from Japan I guess I'll tell you something about my self. I am… uh… from a very big family, I have five siblings since my mother keeps on remarrying, not like I abhor it, actually it's nice to have siblings and annoying as well especially if you have an energy ball for a brother. My older brother and I share a room here so we spent more of our time together while my two sisters are in the east side dorm also sharing the same room, making it easier to visit them, one brother were in a different room not far from us while the remaining brother were overseas and is yet to enroll.

I like exploring and the surprising discovery that accompanies it, anime and manga. I'm working as a mangaka and I'm very pleased with the receptions from fans at least I know my hard work paid off and okaa-san was very proud of not just me but my siblings. Imagine if you have very accomplished children in their chosen fields even though they're still in high school, wouldn't you be proud? Our eldest owns his own toy business, the hyperball is a very talented game author, I'm a mangaka, one is a famous vocalist, a sister who is an accessory designer owning her own boutique and our youngest a patisserie revered for being a prodigy.

I have two friends who coincidentally ended up in the same school as I am. There's Ludwig-san from Germany and Feliciano-san from Italy. I've been friends with them for as long as I can remember. Ludwig can be a bit like a sergeant and is always a rule abider while Feliciano loves pasta and a crybaby but nonetheless they are both very important to me despite the differences in personality.

_**End POV**_

He made a straight beeline upon recognizing one of the people from the noisy group of students, his friends following closely.

"Konichiwa aniue" he greeted with a bow to the guy with a long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Ni hao Kiku, how's your class?" answered Yao.

"It's doing fine, we just took a break from reviewing for the exams, because my friend here" gestures to Feliciano who waves at them "keeps on complaining that he's hungry."

"Oh… I see, by the way these are my friends Alfred F. Jones from America" Yao gestured to the blonde with glasses.

"Hey nice to meet cha!" raising his hand for a handshake before setting back down.

"Arthur Kirkland from UK"

"A pleasure" he said also offering a handshake.

"Francis Bonnefoy from France"

"Bojour mon amis"

"And Ivan Braginski from Russia"

"Hello, da?" he said smiling.

"It is nice meeting you all watashi wa Kiku Honda desu" introduced Kiku giving his first name followed by the surname as they were in a western country. "These are my friends Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance" he said nodding.

"And Feliciano Vaneziano Vargas from Italy"

"Ciao!" Feliciano merrily waves, earning him an amused chuckle from the table's occupants.

"Why don't you join us, it seems like the cafeteria is already full" suggested Alfred scooting some more to give way to their newly introduced friends.

"Ve~ can we?" asked Feliciano.

"Sure why not" replied Francis.

"Arigato gozaimasu"

"Geez, no need to be formal man… we're friends here, right" said Alfred, his friends nods in agreement and thus the newly formed group of individuals started their friendship.

* * *

**Shurah:** next chapter; What will Alfred do that he was accused of something that he didn't do? Or did he? And seems like the teacher had something against him.


End file.
